


In Safe Hands

by iluvafjk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, and probably a little weird, hey he's dating lev ok, yaku-san is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev learns the reason why Yaku agreed to go out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tea-stained polaroids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831402) by [dalyeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeau/pseuds/dalyeau). 



> I took the universe of this story from [dalyeau](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeau/pseuds/dalyeau)'s wonderful BokuAka fic (highly recommended!!!), thank you so much for letting me use your AU!
> 
> Also I wouldn't have ever published this fic without [dietsoba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dietsoba)'s HUGE help in proofing and editing, thanks so so much!

“Say, Yaku-san, why did you agree to go out with me?”

Yaku is sitting on his desk, hunched over his latest submission which is probably due sometime next week. Lev can’t understand why he starts now when he still has a long time to prepare, but after almost one year dating an Architecture major – Yaku in particular – he can see that finishing up a drawing submission takes far longer than just one all-nighter, which Lev always pulls before each submission’s deadline for his coding assignments. That and Yaku is a model student – he is never absent for class and always submits his assignments on time. Or even way before time, if he deems that he’s done with it.

“Huh?” Yaku grunts distractedly. He doesn’t even bother looking up from the desk. His hands move over the huge piece of paper fluidly, drawing perfectly straight lines here and there. He doesn’t even need a freaking ruler. Lev, on the other hand, feels like he is losing his writing and spelling ability thanks to all the coding he's been doing.

Lev is lying on Yaku’s couch, limbs dangling over the sides, as if overflowing the furniture with his height. He is looking at Yaku upside down, head down the side of the couch’s armrest. During the first months when they started dating, Lev fussed whenever Yaku didn’t respond to his questions at times like this –  fortunately (for Yaku) Lev is a quick learner and eventually stopped trying to coax out answers from Yaku every time. He settled with rambling on about his day, usually the kinds of customers he met during his shift at that coffeehouse; the antics of his co-workers, one of whom, Kuroo-san, also happened to be Yaku’s friend from high school; and his professors, who seemed like they were losing their speech and teaching ability (from dealing so much with strings of commands and stuck on their computers all day, other than the times when they had had to go out and face actual people, i.e. their students).

Yaku usually grunts or nods in response. Or he would comment once in a while, like this:

“Did you say anything just now, Lev?”

That broke Lev’s focus on poring over Yaku, and he returns his gaze from Yaku’s feet (toes bouncing as much as his hands moved across the paper) to his face.

“Yeah,” he answers casually, “I was asking why you agreed to go out with me, Yaku-san.”

This time, Yaku actually looks up from his work and glances sideways at Lev, their eyes meet. Yaku seems to be thinking about something.

Lev takes that time to simply watch his boyfriend. The way Yaku's eyes are boring holes into his, his brownish hair that is so soft to touch, though Yaku-san doesn’t like it when Lev pats his head, yelling things like _Is that the way to treat someone older than you_ or _Just because you’re taller,_ but Yaku-san seems to have zero problem when Lev touches it during their kisses or late at night when Yaku-san snuggles into him in bed after a long day of hunching over his work. Everything about Yaku screams _cute_ to Lev, but he learnt his lesson when he told Yaku that and Yaku kicked him right in the shin – the pain didn't go away after three days and the bruise stayed for a week more.

Lev first met Yaku when he visited the coffee shop where Lev part-times about nine months ago. At that time, Lev was in his last year of high school and was having a lot of trouble with mathematics and told Kuroo, who was both his senpai from work and two years older than him. Yaku was visiting Kuroo to catch up with him after they had gone to different universities when Kuroo introduced the two of them. He also mentioned that Lev could probably do with a mathematics tutoring and asked if Yaku was interested. Yaku had replied _Yeah, sure_ at that because he wasn’t that bad in maths and it seemed that  he could work that around his schedule in the design school he is enrolled in.

Lev was just grateful that Yaku’s unrelenting tutoring – which could get quite ruthless at times – granted him a grade that honestly exceeded both his and Yaku’s expectations and, eventually, a place as a computer science major at the local university. He was also grateful that those months earned him the best boyfriend he could have ever imagined.

It took him about three months from they first met until Yaku agreed to go out with Lev. Incidentally, It was also when Lev finally graduated from high school. Yaku didn’t even flinch when Lev threw the question out of the blue – Lev didn’t really make the effort to conceal his adoration of the smaller guy during the tutoring sessions, after all. He always showered praises to Yaku whenever he saw fit, like _Yaku-san, you’re so smart_ or _Yaku-san, you made this so much easier_ or _Yaku-san, you’re really cute, you know that?_

Yaku mostly took them in with noncommittal grunts or by scratching his head, or sometimes with a tinge of blush on his cheeks – for which Lev gave himself mental high-fives and slight blushes of his own.

Lev also tried showing his love for his then-tutor through more physical ways, such as leaning on Yaku, pointing his workbook up in the air when his tutor had no choice but to bring his assignments to their tutoring sessions, since he was _that_ busy, and was hunched over his work as usual while Lev did his practice questions. Or sitting behind Yaku, his chest pressed against Yaku’s smaller back, chin resting on Yaku’s shoulder as he watched him draw. Yaku didn’t mind any of those.

But apparently Yaku did mind it when Lev tried giving him kisses, including the ones on the cheek. Lev would lean in, but when he thought he was going to succeed, Yaku would slap him, at times violently, and yell at him to focus on his work if he wanted to score well on the end-of-year exam, the _last_ _one_ in his high school life, to just get his ass back to the desk and finish the practice questions, and to come over here only when he had questions.

That was the only sign of rejection that Yaku showed him, but that apparently didn’t mean Lev's feelings towards his lovely senpai weren't reciprocated - Yaku just wanted to wait until he didn’t have to call Lev his student anymore before he accepted Lev’s feelings and returned them about as much.

Yaku smiled wide and warm, his arms open on the last day they met as tutor-student, the day Lev called Yaku about his examination results and the A he got for mathematics,  the day he ran his way from school to Yaku’s flat, and the day Yaku welcomed the younger boy into his embrace and met Lev halfway for their first kiss. They stumbled into Yaku’s apartment and made out on this couch Lev is presently sprawled on, Yaku’s fingers tangled in Lev’s silver hair and Lev’s knees digging into the couch on both sides of Yaku’s hips. It was also the first day Lev proudly called Yaku his boyfriend.

It has been about half a year since then and Lev can cite at least one hundred reasons why he would ask Yaku out all over again if he could – some points on that list would be the way Yaku-san looks when hunched over his work like that, and the way Yaku-san’s fingers twitch when Lev touches him _here_ , and also the sounds Yaku-san makes when Lev kisses or bites him _there_ – but he realized he hasn’t really received an answer on what Yaku sees in _him_ that led to them becoming boyfriends in the first place. What Yaku really likes about him that distinguishes him from any other person.

He is currently waiting for the answer to that question, but Yaku seems to have his thoughts lost somewhere, too, because he flinches a little when Lev finally hops off the couch to saunter over to Yaku’s working desk, bending just a bit to press his lips against Yaku’s cheek.

“So?” Lev peeks through his bangs into Yaku’s hazel eyes, the way Kuroo taught him to grab a significant other’s attention. _It’ll surely get them blushing,_ Kuroo said with a wag of eyebrows, while Bokuto, his other colleague at work, _ooh_ -ed and _aah-_ ed and let Kuroo know that he would try that on his boyfriend tonight when he stayed over at Akaashi’s place.

Yaku drops his gaze then and takes both of Lev’s hands in his. Hm, Yaku doesn’t seem to be blushing, but it is kind of out of the ordinary that Yaku touches Lev first. It is usually Lev taking the initiative and Yaku returning the favour when he isn’t so busy with work.

Yaku plays with Lev’s hands, weighing them in his, flipping them over, lightly pinching on each finger, caressing the palm with his thumbs, and finally examining the long nails, before he drops them and turns back to his desk.

“There,” Lev hears Yaku mumble in a low voice. _Huh?_

“I’m sorry, what?” Lev asks, not sure if he caught his words right.

Yaku scowls, and Lev now notices how Yaku is blushing, red to the tips of his ears. _Huh?_

“Y-you asked, right.”

“Yeah?”

“About why I, um, agreed.”

“To go out with me, yes.”

“Yeah.”

“Umm… So?”

“Well, yeah, there you have it,” Yaku mumbles through the entire thing, trying to pick up his drawing pen but drops it by how his fingers are kind of shaking right now.

Lev raises his eyebrows – this is so out of the ordinary that he almost can’t believe it’s Yaku-san in front of him, blushing madly and flustered until he can’t even begin to draw.

“Wait a minute,” Lev crouches next to Yaku’s chair and promptly turns the swivel chair so that Yaku is facing him. “What do you mean?”

Annoyed, Yaku glowers at him – still blushing – and looks down. “I’m not saying it,” he mutters.

Lev tries to put two and two together – he was looking at Yaku from the couch, and then walked over here and kissed Yaku’s cheek, and then Yaku took his hands…

His eyes widen.

Could it be…?

He raises his hands that were sitting on top of Yaku’s knees, and Yaku’s eyes follow.

Until they meet Lev’s gaze.

And then Yaku blushes even more furiously, if that’s even possible.

“Yaku-san…”

“SHUT UP.” Yaku covers his face with one hand and bends over, his other arm shooting out to shield himself from Lev.

“You like _my hands_?”

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP.”

Lev raises his eyebrows, still kind of bewildered by this discovery. Yaku-san likes his _hands_?

He could never have predicted it, but now that he thinks about it, he figures it makes it kind of clear as to why Yaku – the “motherly” kind of guy who fusses over cleanliness and his grades and school work as much as his own mother does, but always makes Lev do everything on his own – wouldn’t mind _clipping his nails for him_ , out of all the other chores. Of course, the scenario has always been Yaku noticing that Lev’s fingernails have grown pretty long and offering to clip them with a sigh. Only now does Lev realize why Yaku has done that, sitting face to face with Lev's hands in his own, clipping his nails quietly – always with a small smile in his face.

Lev hums, picking his hands up and displays them in front of him. He guesses his hands sure look appealing, if there's even a beauty standard for this kind of thing… Long fingers that seem to come as a package with his tall height – you might even call them graceful? He tries curling and uncurling his fists and flipping them over, and right then he catches Yaku taking a peek through his hands covering his face – yes, he is apparently right in the money.

He chuckles and hears Yaku whine weakly for the first time (outside the bedroom, that is). Mentally adding that sound to _the list_ , noting that he doesn’t even have to touch Yaku-san this time to coax it out of his boyfriend, he walks on his knees to approach Yaku and spreads his fingers on Yaku’s knees once again.

“Yaku-san.”

Yaku grunts, this time his eyes don’t dare to look at Lev’s fingers splayed shamelessly right in front of him.

Lev steals a quick peck on the part of Yaku’s cheek that isn’t covered by his hand. “Yaku-san,” he whispers into Yaku’s ear and he can see goosebumps rising on Yaku’s skin, “I’ll let you touch them and look at them however you like.”

Yaku whines and kicks Lev’s thigh. Lev lets out an “ouch!” but he laughs. Lev leans in and circles his arms around Yaku, trapping Yaku’s arms folded in the embrace.

“You’re really cute, Yaku-san,” he whispers again.

Yaku growls in Lev’s ear and sends another kick to Lev’s thigh.

Lev laughs again, and mutters with a smirk into Yaku’s ear, “Please stop kicking me, Yaku-san, or I might start clipping my nails myself.”

Yaku kicks Lev harder this time.

**Author's Note:**

> *gets out of hiding* i truly believe this is why ok *runs back into the darkness*


End file.
